Ocean energy comes in a variety of forms including tidal currents, ocean currents, and surface waves. Wave power is the transport of energy by surface waves, and the capture of that energy to do useful work.
Richard Peter McCabe devised the McCabe Wave Pump, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,550, incorporated herein by reference. The McCabe Wave Pump consists of three rectangular steel pontoons which move relative to each other in the waves. The damper wave plate attached to the central pontoon ensures that it stays still as the fore and aft pontoons move relative to the central pontoon by pitching about the hinges. Energy is extracted from the rotation about the hinge points by linear hydraulic pumps mounted between the central and two other pontoons near the hinges.
Doug Hicks and Charles M. Pleass devised the Delbuoy wave-powered desalination unit, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,219, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,886, U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,461, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,840, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. When the waves lift and then lower the Delbuoy, a piston connected to the bottom of the buoy drives a pump at the sea's floor. The pressure created by the piston is strong enough to drive the sea water through a reverse osmosis filter, which removes salt and impurities from the water, and then to send the fresh water through a pipe to the shoreline, where it is tapped and used by people.